All's fair in love at war
by HARRYPOTTERlovesDRACOMALFOY
Summary: A long lost friend returns to town and shows Damon just how much he cares for Bonnie and he is the only one who can save her after they discover the true reason Brad came home.
1. Who's Brad ?

**Bamon**

Bonnie POV

I jumped out of the car and ran up to the boarding house at top speed. As I burst through the door, breathless an amused voice called out to me

"In a rush are we little bird?"Damon. He was stood on the stairs with his wicked smile in place.

"Where . . . Lena . . . need . . . talk!" I panted. Trying to regain some dignity, I didn't like Damon seeing me look stupid.

"Out the garden with Mrs. Flowers" he still looked amused.

"Thanks Damon." I shouted as I ran again.

Damon POV

I was just walking down the stairs as Bonnie burst in looking like she just ran all the way hear. This bothered me more than it should have _**its not like the little witch is hurt.**_

All I could think as we talked was what had her in such a rush. So, deciding the best way to find out was to listen to her and Elena's conversation, Damon ran back to his room and hung out of the window just out of sight of the girls in the garden.

"So I was on my way over when I saw him. He was looking as gorgeous as ever and I immediately knew I had to tell you so I came as fast as I could." Damn Damon had missed the first part of the conversation.

"Oh my gosh, have you told Meredith that he's back in town." Elena seemed exited.

"I called her, she was out with her mom but is coming over when their done. I can't believe he's back."Bonnie squealed

"What's with the screaming Bonnie? And who's back?" It was Mutt (Matt).

"Ohhh Matt. Its Brad, he's home." Bonnie called as she ran over and gave Matt a hug.

Who on earth is _**Brad**_, and why are all the girls exited that he's in Fells church.

Bonnie POV

I spent the day at the Boarding House reminiscing about old times and generally having a good day. The only problem was that Damon didn't join in. I knew he was watching from his room as my psychic senses were telling me he never took his eyes off me from the moment I came bursting through the door till the moment I left.

On my way over that morning I had seen someone very special. It was our old babysitter Brad van Douche. He's only 4 years older but he lived next to Elena up until the fall before her parents died. He hung out with is when our parents went out and was like a big brother to us all.

He'd moved away to go to college in Florida but he must be back in town for summer vacation. I can't wait to talk to him again and to tell him everything about what's happened. Well, not everything like Stefan and Damon being vampires and the evil that seems to follow us like a bad smell. But everything else will do.

As I got home there was a crow in the tree outside my house. I normally wouldn't have noticed except this was twice the size of a normal crow and was watching me with eyes that looked Human.

"Damon, is that you up there?" I felt stupid talking to a bird but then there was a bright glow that made me look away and when I turned back Damon was lounging in the tree.

"What on earth are you doing outside my house?" I sounded angry but actually I was quite pleased, I liked it when Damon became protective of me.

"Well my little bird, I wanted to talk to you and it seems like my wings are faster than your car." His cocky smile had appeared

I couldnt help loveing the thought that he came hear just to talk to me.


	2. Trip of a life time

_**Bonnie POV**_

I walked towards the house with Damon in tow until we reached the porch.

"I am not going to invite you in because I don't know why you're here so we can sit out here." I said not wanting him to think I was desperate.

"Don't you trust me?" Damon questioned her.

I wanted to scream yes! But i knew that wasn't what I should do so instead I just looked at him and said

"It's not that I don't trust you, I just think it's a better idea to sit outside" that was a crap excused but he seemed to buy it.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to come on and adventure with my little bird" he asked with a sparkle in his eyes and a wicked smile.

"What do you mean?" did he want me to go back to the dark dimension or did he mean he wanted me to help him pick out a new outfit at the mall.

"There's this ball in Italy, before I came back I promised a friend I would attend but I need a companion. Little Bird you can't let me turn up alone. Can you Bon Bon?" he used a puppy dog face so sweet it melted my heart.

He called me by his little nick name it used to be little redbird witch but he shortened it lately to just little bird. I couldn't help thinking that not even any of my boyfriends gave me a nickname, only my friends who called me Bon Bon which Damon had also said. It sounded so sexy coming from his lips like It was an exotic dancer not a childhood nickname.

"Bonnie, anyone home?" he furrowed his brow's looking like Stefan.

I giggled and said "You look a lot like Stefan when you do that and as to your question I would need full details of this ball and a better reason for me to go." I was teasing him now and he knew it as he moved around so that he could sit in front of me.

"There is a medieval festival in Italy in three weeks. An old friend asked me to attend his annual ball and I chose you little bird to escort me to this occasion because I remember that you loved to dance and I happen to still have a backpack with your dresses in from Lady Ulma I thought you'd like to keep them, and I know you like to dress up."

My heart fluttered as I realised Damon really wanted me and only me to go with him, he even kept the dresses I had been given just in case of a moment like this. It made my eyes full with tears as I realised that he does care.

Damon POV

Crap. I made her cry, she probably thinks I want to make her act like a slave for me.

"Bonnie are you ok, I didn't mean to hurt you feelings I just thought you might like a weekend away. I get it if you don't want to spend time with me. I understand." I finished and stood up.

"No, Damon it not that, I just didn't think you kept the dresses for me . . ." she trailed off a big smile on her face making her look so angelic.

"I kept all of your dresses even the ones you didn't get to wear, you should have seen Stefan's face when he went into my wardrobe the other day" I finished with a smile of my own.

"I'll have to check with Elena, ill need her has an alibi because I don't think my mum will let me go it Italy any time soon." She said before heading for her door "Thank you for asking me Damon. I'll call you after I've talked to Lena. Bye." She closed the door.

As I turned around to leave I smiled to myself. Throughout our little conversation Bonnie had forgotten to shield some of her thoughts.

My little bird had been thinking some very grown up thoughts when I mentioned a weekend away. I cannot wait to see the look on everyone's face when they hear this.

Bonnie POV

"Hey Bon Bon" Elena answered her phone in 2 seconds flat.

"Hi Lena, I need to ask a favour." I was chewing on my lip I was so nervous.

"Sure what do you need"

"Well . . ." I began but she cut me off

"Hold on a sec Damon's home and Stefan is shouting at him, Im'a put you on speaker so I can go downstairs."

Crap. Stefan has obviously heard Damon's thoughts and knows what's going on.

Elena POV

I pressed the speakerphone button and ran downstairs to see what the boys were up to.

"What the hell were you thinking, you can't do that it's a stupid idea" Stefan was shouting.

"What I get up to is none of your business so stay out of my head." Damon shouted back.

"Stop it" I said pushing both brothers onto the sofa. "Now then me and Bonnie want to know what's going on so fess up." I said sitting in a chair across from the boys.

"I think I know what this is about, Im so sorry Stefan I was just about to tell Elena. Don't get mad at Damon" she pleaded from the phone

"Thank you little bird at least you are on my side." Damon looked playful, like he was up to something.

"Wait, Bonnie you know why they were shouting." I was so confused and why was she defending Damon so much?

"They were arguing about the favour I was going to ask, Damon will you explain to her what you said to me. I can fill in the bits after" she asked

"Well I am going to whisk bonnie away for a weekend in Italy."

"What? And you agreed to this Bonnie" she wouldn't go just like that, there must be a better reason.

"Damon" she scolded "I told you to explain to her not wind her up! He asked me to escort him to a ball in Italy, I didn't say yes though. I said I would ask you first but I guess he got home and Stefan heard it in his head." she finished sounding like a little kid explaining why she was painting the cat blue.

"So it's not some Dirty weekend like Damon said. You're only going to a dance."

"WHAT? DAMON SALVATOR YOU HAVE ONE IMAGINATIVE BRAIN BOY!" Bonnie screamed through the phone

Damon just chuckled to himself and mumbled

"Sorry Bonnie but it's your fault for not controlling your thoughts when you were talking to me, I was only thinking about what you were and Stefan attacked me." He finished in hysterics.

"Wha-what bit were you thinking of when you walked in?"Bonnie sounded nervous

"Well, the very graphic bit at the start, you know with the lace and the mask" Damon looked off deep in thought

"Ahh make it stop! Make it stop!" shouted Stefan obviously seeing the image from Damon's head again.

"Okay I think I get it now. Bonnie what was the favour you wanted?" I asked realising they were linked.

"I was going to ask if you would tell my mum Im spending the time with you and Stefan at the boarding house so I won't have to tell her Im in Italy." She was speaking so quiet now that if the boys weren't vampires only I would have heard.

"Ok but on one condition. Damon you will keep your hands off Bonnie unless she say's otherwise and Bonnie you will have vervain on you at all times. You got that?" I was sure they would protest but Damon only grumbled and bonnie said anything to make me happy.

"May I talk to bonnie without the speaker for a sec" Damon asked unusually polite.

"Okay sure." I handed him the phone and said "Bring it up to me when you're done. And with that I grabbed Stefan and we ran upstairs.

Damon POV

"Well that was exiting" I was now alone and on the phone with Bonnie.

"Im sorry my thoughts got you in trouble. I'll keep them in check from now on." Bonnie was still whispering.

"On the contrary my dear bird I liked your thoughts. It's a shame my brother is such a pansy when it comes to anything remotely sexual."Bonnie laughed at this

"Well it was pretty graphic, anyway I guess I can go." She finished on a happy note.

"Then it will be my honour to escort you Miss. McCullough." Im sure I could hear her blush through the phone.

"I'll see you tomorrow Damon, You are coming with us on the picnic right?" she asked

"Yeah why not" I should go and show I can be good long enough for them to trust me with Bonnie.

"Good, you can meet Brad as well. Night Damon." And with that she hung up.

My blood began to boil. After what I just did, I offered her a once in a lifetime chance to Italy to the mayor's Ball and she still bang's on about _**Brad**_.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	3. Picnics and Grapes

**Bonnie POV**

It was a lovely day, the sun was shining and everything was going perfectly.

I was sat under a large oak tree with Meredith waiting for the rest of our friends to arrive for the picnic. It was going to be a great afternoon.

It wasn't long before Matt showed up, he was looking happy and we were soon messing around. Then Elena and Stefan came. They seemed fine but I caught them giving me funny looks now and again. I guess they still didn't really approve of my sudden vacation plans. That's when I realised that Damon didn't come in the car with them.

"Hey Stefan, where's Damon? He told me he'd be here" everyone looked shocked at my outburst.

"He left before us, I didn't realise he was supposed to be here. Sorry Bonnie." He generally did look sorry but that didn't stop the bad feeling I had. Damon promised me he would come today.

That was when something dropped right out of the tree over my head. It was a blur of black landing right in front of me. I let out a shriek like a cat getting murdered. And suddenly I came to my senses and took a long look at the thing sat in front of me.

It turned out not be a thing at all but a person. A person with a very wide smile, and very dark ray bans that must have cost over $1,.

"Hey there little bird, miss me?" He got up and dusted himself off before sitting back down between me and Elena.

"What the hell were you doing up the tree? No wait I don't want to know."He had a thing for waiting in trees. It was kinda cool that he could fly.

He just laughed which made me giggle. This also gained me more funny looks so I was glad that Brad chose that moment to appear.

"Hey there stranger!" matt greeted him.

"Nice to see you guy's too. God you look different last time I saw you, you all had freckles and braces." He mocked as he sat down by Matt and Meredith.

"Hey don't knock the freckles. I was cute." I scolded him.

Damon was letting out a low growl. It was so low that I only noticed because he was leaning next to me and I could feel it.

I wonder what his problem is?

**Damon POV**

Stupid pretty boy. What the hell was he on about. Bonnie had always had freckles they went well with her curls. God I need to stop thinking about her like this. I hardly noticed but I was letting off an almost in audible growl. I only noticed when Bonnie slowly moved the hand that was behind her until she was rubbing gentle circled on my hand.

"Hey don't knock the freckles. I was cute." she was scolding him as she was soothing me.

At that I had to laugh which unfortunately got me noticed.

"Oh I forgot to introduce you. Brad this is Damon and his brother Stefan Salvatore. Boys this is Brad."

"Hey" Stefan seemed glad to meet him.

I just nodded not trusting my voice to growl again.

"Salvatore is that Spanish?" I couldn't help myself this time I let out a full growl, idiot boy. I caused Bonnie to grab my hand so that she could silence me. That shocked me out of it all right.

"Uhh no its Italian, from the renaissance period" Stefan was quick to reply trying to cover my growl.

For the rest of the afternoon I tried to behave. It was easier to keep myself in check with Bonnie's hand in mine. She kept it there while she laughed and joked with her friends. I just leaded back against the tree keeping my hand behind Bonnie so that she didn't have to explain to her friends why she was still holding my hand so tight.

I have to admit it felt so good. To have her hold on to some part of me and

not even notice she was doing it was great. She seemed to not notice that I was playing with her fingers but now and again I'd notice her smile to herself even if no one was talking. That's when I knew how far her feelings went for me.

I was just dosing off when something hit me squarely in the head.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I sat dead straight looking for the culprit but all I saw was Bonnie we were alone under the tree.

"Hey sleeping beauty! Everyone went home 5minutes ago so you need to wake up because Im bored." She seemed so hyper I could almost see her bouncing up and down. I think someone had too many sweets.

**Bonnie POV**

I had the best afternoon ever. It was a lovely picnic that Mrs. Flowers had made for us so the food was delicious. It was good to catch up with Brad and to just hang out with my friends without one of us being in mortal danger.

Everyone was leaving when Elena came over to me and whispered in my ear.

"I think you and Damon should stay here for a bit, I've been watching you and your right hand has not been seen since he growled so my guess is he's still holding it." She had a wicked look on her face

"I completely forgot we were holding hands." I confessed

"Well it looks like he enjoyed it, he has been sleeping for nearly 15 minutes now and he has a giant grin on his face. Call me later with details" and with that she ran off to Stefan's car.

I waited a while before wakening up Damon. I picked up a grape and threw it at him.

"WHAT THE HELL?" he shouted and sat up looking pissed.

"Hey sleeping beauty! Everyone went home 5minutes ago so you need to wake up because Im bored." I jumped up and pulled at him so he got up as well.

"How come your still hear if everyone left?" Damon asked as I dragged him to his car.

"Meredith gave me a lift earlier but I didn't want to leave you alone, so I stayed. Then I got bored and threw a grape at you." I watched him as he laughed at me.

"Well then little bird where shall we go." He opened the car and waited for me to get in before he did.

"Not sure, Surprise me" I said happily.

"Okay then here we go." He started the car and sped off.

I had no clue where he was taking me but I didn't care. We could go anywhere and I didn't care. I was happy just sitting in the car with Damon.


	4. The Princess and her Prince

Damon POV

As we sat in the car it was silent. Bonnie didn't talk but it wasn't awkward. She just sat there watching the tree's go past as I hurtled down the road at twice the speed limit.

It wasn't that bad sitting in the car with Bonnie, there was no need to fill the silence of play those depressing car games. It was peaceful like she was calming me.

I knew exactly where to take her, it was only an hour until sunset which would be just enough time to get there.

Bonnie POV

We had been in the car for half an hour, just sitting there not talking or doing anything. Damon drove me to my mystery destination and I watched the colours outside the window as we were going too fast to make out the blurs.

"Were nearly there, should be around 5 minutes." Damon broke the silence.

"Goodie I want to know where we are." I couldn't wait to see where we were going.

"Well were not in Fell's Church anymore, but were not that far away." This meant that I had defiantly not been here before.

And I was right. When the car came to a stop we were parked outside the most beautiful castle I had ever seen. I doubt it was a proper castle but it looked so big and fairytale like it could certainly pass off as one.

"So what do you think? Did I do well?" Damon had his wicked smile out.

"Oh Damon it's beautiful. How did you know it was out here?" I was so amazed by the building I had forgotten to look at him when I was talking.

"Well when I went off let's say for a drive, around a week ago. I found it and thought it's the kind of place you'd love." His smile had turned more genuine now.

"Thank you Damon, this really was a great surprise." And before I could help myself, I kissed him on the cheek.

"Well Im not done yet, tell me little bird have you ever seen the sun set from the roof of a castle?" and with that he picked me up and jumped. We landed on a Balcony half way up from the top.

"How are we going to get to the roof?" I questioned playfully.

"Easy, this door is open and the stairs inside go all the way to the top." He led me inside and up the stairs. It didn't take long to get to the door at the top.

"After you my lady." Damon said before opening the door.

As I walked out I saw the most beautiful thing ever. On each side of me there was a line of tree's leading the way to an open space at the end. When I got there, there was a small bench just big enough for two people so sit on. It had an intricate pattern with hearts woven into it.

I sat down and as I looked out over the fields I could see the sun setting and turning the sky into a brilliant rainbow from deep purple to bright orange.

"Thank you so much Damon, I never once thought you could do something so nice for me."I was starting to feel all teary.

"It's okay Bonnie, It's not like I did much I just drove you here. Now you can feel like the princess you are." He smiled so brilliantly it just melted my heart.

Damon POV

We sat on the little bench until the sunset had gone and we could see the stars begin to shine. Neither of us wanted to move it was such a special place.

Bonnie was sat with her head on my shoulder and my arm around her. I didn't know how we ended up like this but it was just the magic of the place.

"I suppose I should get you home. I don't want Stefan to think I've Kidnapped you." I teased her as I slowly moved to get up.

We didn't take the long way down. I just lifted Bonnie up and jumped right off the roof. I put her down but she left her arms around my neck.

"Thank you again for such a wonderful evening, My Prince." She whispered before my Little Red Bird kissed me under the moon light.

(I know its not long but i realy wanted to get this part done. I promise a longer chapter and more exitement by next week =] )


	5. Lunchtime Confessions

(HEY ! I am so sorry it has taken ages for me to upload this. Had a lot going on so just needed to get back into it, I will eventually finish this story even if it kills me ! Bamon rules =] )

Bonnie POV

He tasted so sweet on my lips. His soft mouth against mine, at first he was unresponsive but after a few seconds he kissed me back so passionately I thought my head would explode.

I don't know how long we were kissing but it still seemed too soon then when he pulled back so that he could look into my eyes.

"Bonnie I really have to get you home; it's almost 2 in the morning. I don't want you to miss school because of me and you need some sleep"

I hadn't realised how tired I was until he said it, I had been up for god knows how many hours straight and I could barely stand.

"Fine I'll go home." I replied in a pout. I didn't want this moment to end but I knew that I had to go to school in a few hours and I didn't want Elena or Meredith to accuse Damon of killing me or something stupid like that.

Damon laughed truly a happy laugh witch made his whole face light up. That was when I realised I would always be safe in his arms.

Damon POV

As soon as we got into the car, Bonnie fell straight asleep. I could tell she was Dreaming of something happy as she looked peaceful and had this big smile firmly planted on her mouth.

When I pulled up to her drive she was still fast asleep so I carried her to the door not knowing how I was going to get her in as I hadn't been invited.

Bonnie stirred in my arms

"Bonnie, I need you to invite me in so I can put you to bed." I whispered to her.

"Sure . . . key . . . under mat." She mumbled before dosing off again.

10 minutes later Bonnie was in bed and sound asleep. I sat by the window and watched her until sunrise and I could hear her parents starting to wake up.

"Goodbye, my little bird"

I climbed out the window and drove home before any knew I had been there.

Bonnie POV

Crap! He was right. I was late for school and super tired making everything I did just that little bit slower.

I showered had my hair done and got out the door in 20 minutes. Elena would have been proud of me if she wasn't so pissed that I didn't meet her.

"Bonnie! where on earth have you been? I waited for you for ages and you didn't show up." She called out to me as I ran across the car park towards her and Meredith.

"I woke up late" I panted at them as I got dragged to first class.

The first few lessons went in a blur. I didn't have time to fill in Elena on all of the details of last night so as soon as the bell went for lunch I grabbed her and found a quiet corner.

"Im guessing there is a reason why you over slept so spill!" she ordered me.

"Well as you know he was asleep when you left, so when I woke him up I asked him to take me somewhere." I paused to make it a bit dramatic

"Yes and . . . come on where did you go ?" Elena looked like she might burst with anticipation.

"He took me to a castle. It was the most beautiful pace I had ever seen, and then we went right up to the top to this lovely little garden on the roof. It was adorable and had the cutest little bench . . ." I got cut off

"I don't care about the bench just tell me why Damon came home with the world's biggest grin and ruffled my hair before I left for school like I was 3!" she all but screamed at me.

"I kissed him!" I squealed back.

"You kissed him. You made the first move, you Bonnie the daydreamer took charge and kissed Damon?" the look of disbelief on her face soon faded into one that looked proud.

"Well done Bon Bon" she hugged me "I knew you'd do it sooner or later. Come on we have to tell Stefan." She dragged me to the picnic bench outside where our friends were sat.

As Elena explained what had gone on last night (minus the cutsey details like him carrying me to bed) I watched the faces of my friends.

Meredith was calm and cool and just looked back at me as if to say at least now you're happy.

Matt looked worried but then acceptance took over and he smiled at me.

The best reaction by far was Stefan's.

"I knew he was up to something. He came in at 4 in the morning whistling and when I asked him why he was back so late he told me I shouldn't be up late and he'd tell on me." He looked outraged even though both of his parent's have been dead for many years now.

"That is the last time I let Damon whisk anyone off to Italy if this is what happens beforehand." Stefan got up as if to stop back to the bordering house and tell him this second.

"Now now little brother what has got your knickers in a twist." Came a very distinctive voice from behind me.

Damon POV

I had only heard the last part of the conversation but from what Bonnie was thinking I knew I was in some sort of trouble.

"Mrs. Flowers sent me you forgot your lunch Elena. She didn't want you to go hungry." I finished and sat down on the bench next to my little bird who was weak with laughter.

"So what did I miss." I asked as everyone was clearly gawping at me.

"Nothing much, I was just telling everybody about what you and Bonnie got up to last night. " Elena said after she too recovered from fits of laughter.

Crap! That's why Stefan wants to kill me !


	6. A stolen person

Bonnie POV

The look of pure terror on Damon's face was priceless when he realised what Elena was talking about.

"You were explaining what now?" He asked quietly.

"Well I asked Bonnie what you two did and then I told these guys what had happened to." Elena told him as if she was talking to an infant.

"So Damon is there anything you wanted to add to the story. I mean we have only got Bonnie's side of the story" Stefan asked with an angry light to his eye.

"Im sure Bonnie managed to tell you everything. So there is nothing for me to add except for . . . Bite me! Who are you to judge what I get up to St. Stefan, protecting the virtue of the young women of fells church? I will have you know I was not the one to make the first move little brother SHE kissed me. So you can get off your high horse and . . ." at that point I stepped in.

I knew the end of that sentence would be bad so I covered his mouth with my hand to stop the profanities from being aired.

"Uhh I think he means that, there's no need for you to be worried about me. As he said I kissed him and he really was a perfect gentleman. If anything went wrong you would be the first to know. I can promise you that." I tried to make up for what he had said the best I could.

Stefan looked satisfied by my promise and calmed down so I carefully removed my hand from Damon's face.

Now that we were all calmed down, the usual routine of our brake took place. We ate, joked and mocked Elena and Stefan for being mushy.

"So what are we doing tonight? I feel like some fun." I asked aloud wanting anyone to answerer.

"Well I was thinking we could have a BBQ, I haven't had one for a while now and well it would be fun to play some music and hang out in the gardens for a change." Elena said exited already.

"Sounds good to me, I know how much Mrs. F loves her garden it would be nice to show we appreciate them."

"Exactly" she agreed.

"Are we all invited to this or is it just for you two." Damon said sarcastically.

"Of course we are all going to be there anyway. Why did you have plan's ?" Elena said with just as much sarcasm.

"Well you will never know now as you have got it into Bonnie's head that we are having a BBQ so my plan has gone out the window." He confessed and then pouted.

"You weren't going to ask her on a date were you?" Matt asked looking appalled.

"Excuse me Mutt, but if I want to wine and dine a lady it is none of your concern. And for the record no, I wanted her to help me book the tickets for our holiday." He spat venomously.

"Oooh I can't wait to explore Italy, we can still book the tickets and stuff tonight can't we? I want to pick the Hotel." I whined at him trying my best puppy dog face.

It seemed to be working as his face softened and he smiled at me.

"Of course my little Bird" he said with a kiss to my nose.

The next thing I knew was that the bell was going to signal the end of lunch so we said our goodbyes and headed off to class or in Damon's case to bug Mrs. Flowers.

Damon POV

After the eventful time I had at school I spent the rest of the afternoon lounging in my room with some music and a book whilst I waited for Bonnie and everyone to finish learning and head to the boarding house which seemed to be the usual hangout these days.

I was just dosing off when there was a loud bang from downstairs and a lot of screaming.

Of course being naturally nosey I headed for the stairs at a leisurely pace, but before I got to my door Stefan was in my room.

"You better come down; we have something to tell you." His face was sad and I knew this wasn't going to be good news.

As I got to the bottom of the stair's Elena was pacing a hole in the floor as Meredith tried to calm her and Mutt looked ready to kill.

The only unusual thing I could think of with this picture was that a certain person was missing. Bonnie.

"You better sit down." Elena demanded not looking at me.

"What's wrong with you lot? And where is bonnie?" not concerned by what they had to say I just wanted to see my little bird.

"That's the problem." Elena finally looked at me "Damon Bonnie's just been kidnapped" she wept.

(A/N ok so I know Im not the best at regularly updating, but I do try and it's a bit hectic trying to enrol in colleague and write a story so bare with me. And you also know I don't beg for reviews but if more people commented on my work it would improve and I might be faster ? You never know so please if you like the chapter tell me. Thanks for your patients =])


	7. Telepathic or Lunatic ?

Damon POV

"You better sit down." Elena demanded not looking at me.

"What's wrong with you lot? And where is bonnie?" not concerned by what they had to say I just wanted to see my little bird.

"That's the problem." Elena finally looked at me "Damon Bonnie's just been kidnapped" she wept.

"She's . . . what ?" Damon rounded on Elena. She looked terrible, tear tracks down her face and hair out of place.

"She, was late for 2nd period after lunch. I was supposed to meet her outside History but . . . but I . . . I" she broke off in a sob.

Stefan walked over to her and held her close. My head was spinning. Bonnie had been taken from me and in the space of 2 hours. I had left her at lunch thinking that she would be running into the boarding house a couple of hours later gossiping about Caroline's new sweater or demanding a five star hotel.

"Wh . . . What happened?" my voice was much more shaken than I thought it would be.

"We're not quite sure, sometime between leaving Matt outside the music room and meeting Elena outside history, Bonnie was kidnapped." Meredith explained calmly. For the first time she was looking at me with a worried expression.

"How far away from each other are the rooms?" I asked trying to figure out who could have done this.

"Not far, the music room is directly above the history one and the stairs are practically right next to them." She explained whilst taking a seat next to Matt.

"How do we know she's been kidnapped, maybe she ditched class and went for a walk or, went shopping or she . . . uhh she could have . . . umm . . . SHIT!" I couldn't understand why someone would want to take Bonnie " Why her? why now?"

"You weren't to know." Stefan of all people lay a comforting hand on my shoulder "We know she was kidnapped because we know who took her." He explained.

"You know. You know and you're only now telling me. WHO THE HELL TOOK MY BONNIE." I screamed at my brother ready to kill the kidnapper.

Bonnie POV

Great. I've been kidnapped. I realised this as I sat in the boot of the car with my hands tied and a blindfold over my eyes. No use screaming I thought, not unless I want to get gagged as well.

"Humph" I sighed as I could feel the car slowing. I wondered who would want to kidnap me. It's not like Im as brainy as Meredith or as special as Elena.

"Alright out!" A voice came from above me and I realised the car book was open. It was still quite hot outside so I knew we hadn't gone too far out of town.

"Could I get a little help, kinda hard to move when tied up." I said trying my best Damon impression. He can be persuasive and stern and knew how to handle situations like this.

Damon POV

I have no idea how to handle situations like this I thought as I rushed out to the car with everyone hot on my heels and shouting at me to go back.

"You can't just go rushing over there Damon!"

"You don't know what you're doing!"

"Damon, come back!"

"Don't get in that car!"

"Damon!"

"Damon!"

_**DAMON! **_

Wait, that last one wasn't out loud. I stood still and listened heard.

_**DAMON SALVATOR YOU STUPID VAMPIRE ANSWERE ME!**_

That was my little bird. I must be going mad, I can hear her voice in my head.

_**YOU ARE NOT INSANE YOU ARE AN IDIOT! I AM A WITCH YOU FOOL, YOU'R NOT THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN HEAR THOUGHTS!**_

Her voice howled in my head.

**BONNIE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HEAD LITTLE BIRD? **I thought hoping she would hear me.

_**OH, THANK GOD I THOUGHT I'D HAVE TO TRY TO TELEPATHICALY SLAP YOU! I'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED!**_

**I KNOW LITTLE BIRD, YOU'R FRIENDS ARE TRYING TO STOP ME FROM COMING AFTER YOU AT THE MOMENT WILL YOU KIDLY TELL THEM TO BUGGER OFF BEFORE I BITE THEM. **i smiled at that thought and it seemed Bonnie could tell.

_**DON'T YOU DARE SMIRK LIKE THAT DAMON SALVATOR! AND THEY ARE RIGHT YOU SHOULD STAY AT THE BOARDING HOUSE, FOR NOW AT LEASED.**_

**WHAT? **i almost screamed at her. **GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T COME SAVE YOU RIGHT THIS SECOUND!**

_**BECAUSE BRAD WAS WORKING WITH KATHRINE AND I THINK I CAN FIND OUT WHY HE KIDNAPPED ME IF YOU GIVE ME SOME TIME!**_

(A/N no excuse, Im sorry it took so long for this chapter and I know it's not the longest but I've had so much to do since starting college in September. If I can I will finish this really soon, as you can tell it's nearly the climax so not long to go. After I have finished this and my 'the secret circle' fic I am going to do a harry potter one ! it may take a while as I will be working with friends on that one as it's both of our ideas. As you can probably guess from my two fic's im not exactly a fan of the normal pairing so yes, yes it will be DRARRY ! I cant wait to get started on it. Feel free to message me with any suggestions for any of my stories. Thank you all for the reviews. Next chapter up A.S.A.P )


	8. That Bitch has done it again !

**I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING STRANGE ABOUT HIM. **Damon confessed.

_**YEAH, RIGHT! YOU WERE JUST JEALOUS. NOW I WANT YOU TO STAY AT THE BOARDING HOUSE AND I'LL TELL YOU IF I KNOW ANYTHING. BYE DAMON.**_

**NO WAIT! BE CAREFUL BONNIE. **The voice in Damon's head was dripping with concern.

_**I WILL. BYE.**___After that the connection was gone. For a couple of minutes Damon just stood there not knowing what to do before Elena appeared in front of him.

"Damon, Are you ok?" she looked confused.

"Huh yeah Bonnie said she's ok and I should stay here." Damon was still far away thinking of what could be happening to his little bird.

"She said what? Damon, that doesn't make any sense." She looked worried now.

"In my head, I mean she telepathically told me she was ok. She used those witch powers of hers to get into my head. She's fine and she said we shouldn't go rescue her yet." I turned to start walking back to the house.

"Bonnie doesn't want to be saved?" Elena was nearly running to keep up with him.

"Not yet, she wants to play the hero and dig up some dirt on Brad. She said she'll tell me when she wants us to go get her. No big deal." He said just as she got inside.

"No big deal. Bonnie has been kidnapped!"Elena shouted.

"Yes, I know. Im not the one who let her get kidnapped am I that was you! Now excuse me I am going to my room." I ran to my room so she couldn't finish shouting at me. The truth is if Bonnie hadn't asked me not to I'd have found and got her home by now. That little bird has guts to tell me what to do and for some reason I can't help but listen to her. I am going insane!

Bonnie POV

"Uhh, Brad ? Can I have a drink please?" Bonnie asked calmly as she sat tied to a tree in the middle of the woods.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked gruffly removing her blindfold and held a bottle of water to her lips for her to drink.

"Your voice, Im not dumb you know." She answered with a smirk. _Why am I smirking? Bloody Damon! _

"Never said you were Bon." He smiled at her and it seemed to be kindly.

"So uhh, why have you kidnapped me? Not like Im useful" she asked hoping he wouldn't get angry at the question.

"Huh. . . oh . . . Im a vampire Bon." He muttered looking at the floor as if he expected her to scream in disgust.

"Brilliant, just what this town needs!" she said sarcastically. "Still doesn't explain why Im here Brad, Damon or Stephan haven't tried to kidnap me and their vampires too!" She was pissed big time.

"You know who Katherine is?" He continued when she nodded "She turned me and said if ever anything happened to her I was to hurt Damon and Stephan as much as possible, except now I like Stephan so Damon get's it" His smile was filled with hatred.

"Why, he hasn't done anything to you? And Katherine was a bitch, she would have killed us all!" Bonnie's anger rose.

"Yeah well, tuff. Don't move I'll be back in a bit" He called as he walked back to his car and got in.

_**DAMON? CAN YOU HEAR ME? **_She called out in her head again.

_**Hey Red, time to save you yet? **_Came his answer.

_**NOT QUITE, WOULD YOU TELL LENA AND STEPHAN THAT THIS IS ALL KATHERINE'S FAULT. THAT BITCH TURNED BRAD INTO A VAMPIRE! **_She raged in her head.

_**NOW, NOW, NO NEED FOR SUCH LANGUAGE LITTLE BIRD! I TOLD THEM BUT THEY WANT TO KNOW WHY HE TOOK YOU, WOULD HAVE MADE MORE SENCE TO TAKE OR YOUR'S TRULY. **_His questioning thought muttered.

_**STILL WORKING ON THAT, HE'S GON AWAY AT THE MOMENT. I'LL TALK TO YOU AGAIN LATER. BYE DAMON. **_She sent him a huge telepathic smile.

_**BE CAREFULL MY LITTLE BIRD. **_The voice in Bonnie's head was so soft that if she didn't know he was the only one with access to her head he would have sworn that Damon couldn't be so sweet.

(A/N – you have the right to hate me, apparently to me the soon in a.s.a.p means months :/ but I will finish this soon! Not long left now, I will have to finish this pretty fast as other story ideas are clogging my head and I've been banned from writing until Im done with this silly friends! )


End file.
